Be My Hero
by timetobreakthrough
Summary: A story between two friends who battle their feelings and their relationship. Charlie is in love with his best friend Mo, whom only thinks of him as a friend. What happens when new events and people begin to tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Be My Hero

**Rating: **T

**Character Pairings: **Mo/Charlie

**AN: **I have been yearning to do this fan fiction for awhile. Finally, I have decided to write it. Please, review! If you dislike this fic, please tell me. I love structured criticism. However, if you dislike the pairing, why are you even reading this? Clearly it's a Mo/Charlie fanfic. Also, I'm not so sure about the title of this story. For now, I will be calling it: Be My Hero until I figure out any other title later on.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One.<span>

"Scott," began Mo Banjaree, who was sitting on the bench at the park. "Are you telling me that you only brought me out here.. So you can accuse me of loving another?" She asked, her eyes widened. Her innocent brown eyes had been glazed over with tears; tears that she refused to allow fall. She wanted to be strong.

Scott Pickett had frowned at Mo's statement. He had turned his head, now refusing to look at her. "To me, it looks like you fell in love with Charlie." Scott said flatly. Mo felt her heart ache. "You spend a hell a lot of time with him. I see the way he looks at you and I see the way you look at him." Scott didn't continue. He had stood up, his hand clenched.

Mo was silent. Her eyes fell from Scott to the ground. She couldn't believe it. This morning when Scott had called her to meet him here at this time, Mo imagined them having a cute date. She had imagined them laughing and enjoying each other's company. However, Mo now wished she didn't agree to meet him here. What was he thinking? Mo only saw Charlie as a friend; her best friend. Yes, Charlie and Mo did spend a lot of time together, but they had developed a great friendship throughout the year. Charlie understood her. He knew Mo's emotions and what thoughts ran across her mind.

"Your silence tells me everything." Scott muttered. He had turned away from Mo, his back toward her. With a sharp gasp, Mo had looked toward Scott. "I'm breaking up with you, Mo." Scott soon added, before Mo could utter anything. "I hope you and Charlie have a nice future." There was so much bitterness in his tone that Mo didn't recognize him.

"I told you," Mo said, standing up. She appeared desperate and her emotions were going haywire. "I do not love Charlie! He and I will never be together." She wanted to scream, but she couldn't motivate herself to. Mo watched as Scott walk off. He said nothing about her comment.

'I can't believe this.' thought Mo, as she felt a few tears escape. The tears had fallen and ran down her cheeks. Her heart was racing and her hands shook. Her legs grew weak and Mo hoped they wouldn't give out. Mo had believed that she and Scott would be together much longer than this. She believed that Scott had changed for the better. She had also had faith in him, thinking that Scott had a lot of trust in her. Now everything will be ruined. Why? Scott was part of Lemonade Mouth now. How will the others react to the news?

"It's all my fault." whispered Mo, as she sat on the bench. She hoped her friends wouldn't be furious with her. She couldn't help but think this, due to her over-whelming emotions. The tears had continued to develop and fall. She had never felt so hurt before. If only this type of emotion never existed.

Slowly, Mo had pulled out her cell phone. The first person that she wanted to speak to was Charlie. He would know how to comfort her. He would know what to say; Charlie always knew what to say. He knew how to make her laugh, which was strange, since not many people could do that. Her lower lip quivered. If she called Charlie, Scott would find out some how and state that what he said was the truth. Her heart was squeezed at the thought. Feeling weak, Mo had placed her cell phone onto her lap then covered her face with her hands.

Time went by slowly. Mo had no idea how long she sat at that bench, but the sun was beginning to set. The tears had dried and she was left with the numbing feeling. Her eyes seemed to droop and her body went limp. Mo had cried so much that she had tired herself out. All she wanted to do now was to sleep. She had taken a deep breath and had looked to the right, her eyes going along the park's trail. Suddenly, a person had caused Mo to gasp. It was Charlie. He was walking down the trail, whistling. He looked happy for some reason.

"Mo?" Charlie appeared happy to see Mo, but that soon changed to worry. He had realized that Mo didn't look like her happy self. He had walked toward her quickly. "What's wrong?" His voice softened and there was nothing but worry upon his face. Charlie seated himself next to Mo, his kind brown eyes scanning her face.

Mo was silent. When she needed him, he appeared and Mo didn't even have to call him. She cleared her throat. "Scott broke up with me." She whispered, and her eyes closed shut. Charlie was silent. "H-He broke up with me, Charlie. Earlier. He.." Mo trailed off. She couldn't possibly tell Charlie the reason.

Charlie frowned. He felt terrible about the situation, although deep down, he was quite glad. He was glad because Scott was no longer Mo's boyfriend. Throughout this entire year, Charlie only wanted to be Mo's boyfriend. To make her happy and to be the reason for her smile. Now, Mo was single. Scott was out of the picture. However, his imagination of being Mo's boyfriend was destroyed. She was upset. That smile that he enjoyed seeing was not on her face. She looked so broken that Charlie wondered if Mo was in love with Scott.

"I'm sorry." Charlie said, sincerely. He had looked back at Mo. Slowly, he took her hand and squeezed it. "Scott was a jerk and he should realize that he lost a great girl. He would never find another girl like you, Mo. You're… amazing. You make everyone smile and you know how to make someone feel special." Charlie paused, smiling gently. "You're my best friend." It pained Charlie for saying the 'best friend', but Mo needed a friend. He would be her friend.

Mo smiled slightly. She had looked at Charlie, quite glad he showed up. "Thank you, Charlie." She said, close to tearing up again. "I needed to hear that." She had wiped the corner of her eyes. "You're my best friend, too." Mo didn't mind Charlie holding her hand. She had told herself it was a friendly gesture; nothing more. "Charlie, thank you for being here… Why were you out walking anyway? It's getting late for that."

Charlie had shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I had a craving for cheese." He said rather seriously. "We ran out of cheese at home. Apparently I finished it, but I would have remembered eating a huge block of cheddar cheese." He shook his head. "So, I decided to go to the corner store to get some."

"You were whistling rather happily.." Mo chuckled. "Was it because you were walking to the store to purchase cheese?"

"Yes." Charlie looked serious. Mo laughed. "What? I like cheese!"

"Charlie, never change." She mused, before she patted Charlie's hand. Mo had stood up and turned toward Charlie. She no longer felt numb, no longer felt sad. Charlie always knew how to make her laugh without trying. A fear had ran appeared in her mind. When she parts from Charlie to go home, would the depressed feeling make another appearance?

He had stood up and pushed his hands into his jean pockets. "Well, I need to go to the store." Charlie had glanced down at his shoes. "Want to come along or do you have to go home?" He tried to not look hopeful, but he had failed. Mo smiled at his expression and nodded. Charlie grinned. He turned and began to walk alongside her.

The two friends had went to the store. As they walked, they had told one another jokes. Charlie even attempted to do a freestyle rap for Mo, whom laughed at everything he said. It was a joyful time for them both. Until they both had to part to go their separate ways to go home. Charlie had told Mo that he didn't want her walking alone. He had refused whenever Mo stated that she was a strong girl. Charlie, rather stubbornly, had began to walk to Mo's home. Unable to make him think otherwise, Mo followed. At least she would be able to be happier much longer.

At Mo's home, Charlie wished Mo a good night. Mo had repeated his words and thanked him again. Afterward, Mo went indoors and went straight to her room. Throughout the entire night, she felt lost and terrified. She would have to face Scott tomorrow at the band practice. She would have to face her ex-boyfriend tomorrow at school. That night, Mo had cried once more. The tears wouldn't stop, even when she thought of Charlie's humorous jokes. She felt broken.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **_The title isn't really working for me. Hopefully after chapter two, I'll have figured it out. Please send me reviews. (: Oh, there will be Mo/Charlie moments in the future chapters. In case you're wondering. I want to work on the emotions that Mo is feeling about the break up. ^^;

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two:<span>

"Mohini, are you ready to go to school?" asked Mo's Baba. He was standing by the front door, waiting patiently.

"Yes, Baba." Mo had exited the kitchen, holding her trumpet case. She had walked quickly down the hall. She had stopped and picked up her backpack and black denim jacket. Mo had glanced down at her floral dress, then slipped her white flats on.

"You look tired. Did you sleep alright?" Baba asked, curiously. He frowned as he noticed the dark circles underneath her eyes. Mo was taken back. "Something bothering you?"

Mo had frowned. She didn't want to tell her Baba about the break up. She could not sleep very well the previous night. There was too much on her mind. "Oh, I'm only stressed." Mo said, smiling faintly. "I have a Chemistry test today."

Not wanting to say anything more, Mo had opened the front door. She had walked out of her home and walked toward her Baba's vehicle. She could hear him tell her mom that they were leaving. Mo frowned, hoping that today would be a good day.

Arriving at school, Mo had bid her Baba a good day. She gave a rather weak smile and got out of the vehicle. She heard him return the good wish. Mo had walked to the entrance of the school and followed a crowd of kids indoors. Within the school, Mo had glanced around.

"Mo!" said Stella, who had been putting up Lemonade Mouth posters.

Grinning, Stella had walked over and folded up the few remaining colored posters. Mo had glanced at the large clock, that sat on top of the front office. Stella had stopped walking when she was near enough.

"Hey, Stella." Mo greeted, with a nod. Perhaps Stella hadn't heard about the breakup.

"Wow, did you get bit by a zombie?" Stella asked, as she noticed Mo's dark circles. "It looks like you haven't slept for years."

Mo frowned at the comment. "Wow, thanks." She said, sarcastically. "I just couldn't sleep very well."

Silent, Stella had studied Mo. She wasn't sure whether or not to believe Mo, and the expression of puzzlement was obvious on Stella's face. Mo had frowned more.

"Are you sure?" Stella asked, carefully.

Clearing her throat, Mo had began to walk down the hallway. Stella followed. "Okay, it wasn't that." Mo began talking, knowing that Stella would find out one way or another. Quietly, Stella waited for Mo to continue. "Scott broke up with me."

Mo had stopped walking in front of her locker. She said nothing more. Stella had gasped as the information began to sink in. As Mo opened her locker, Stella was thinking of what to say. Finally, Stella had said. "Do you want me to go hurt Scott?" Stella narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Mo said, shocked. She had looked toward Stella, hoping she was kidding. The serious expression on Stella's face said otherwise. "No, Stella. I don't want you to hurt him, but that was a nice gesture. Thanks."

Stella frowned. "The offer will still stand. If he says something or is a jerk to you, just say the word and I'll go kick his ass." She shook her head and leaned against the next locker. Stella had looked around the hallway, thoughtfully.

Amused by Stella, Mo had looked into her locker. Her eyes had glanced over her timetable which was out of habit; she didn't need to check for her class, she had her timetable memorized. She then pulled her denim jacket off after setting her bag onto the floor and hung it up on the hook. Her trumpet case was soon placed on the bottom shelf.

"Did he say why he broke up with you?" Stella asked, curiously.

Mo expected the question to be brought up. "Yes." Mo answered, shutting her locker. Stella watched Mo, waiting. Mo had taken a deep breath. "He said.."

"Good morning!" Charlie said, cheerily. He was walking down the hallway with Wen and Olivia.

"Hey." Stella said, as she stopped leaning. She had turned slightly to face the others. "Thanks for interrupting. Mo was about to say something important."

"Oh, sorry. My 'Do-Not-Interrupt' gadget broke last week, so I couldn't stop Charlie from speaking." Wen said, jokingly. Charlie chuckled. Noticing Stella's slight glare, Wen had looked away.

"No, it's fine." Mo said, as she fiddled with her fingers. "I'd rather not say now." Charlie was here now. She didn't want to admit the reason of the break-up in front of him. She didn't want Charlie to think it was all his fault. He didn't deserve to feel that way.

"Come on." Stella said, turning to Mo fully.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, concerned. She had looked from Stella to Mo, hoping either one would tell her.

"Scott broke up with me." Mo said, growing annoyed. She didn't like the attention that she was getting. Quickly, she had picked up her back pack and walked down the hallway. "I'm going to class."

Olivia had looked hurt. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked." Olivia had wanted to follow Mo, but at the same time, didn't want Mo to be more mad.

"It's not your fault, Liv." Wen reassured Olivia. "It's the break up." Wen paused. "When did they break up and why didn't I know?"

Stella had bit her lower lip before she answered. "Oh. I don't know when they broke up and I just found out minutes ago."

"They broke up yesterday." Charlie said. The others had looked at him, surprised. "And I don't think she was ready to tell anyone." He paused, as he glanced at his friends. "I don't know why they broke up, so don't ask me."

"But why are you the only one who knows?" Stella asked, obviously hurt. "We're her friends too."

"Again, I think she wasn't ready." Charlie had felt the urge to follow Mo.

Wen had coughed slightly. "I don't want to be that guy, but I have to ask. What are we going to do about band practice today?"

Everyone fell silent. No one said anything.

_RING._

Luckily, they were saved by the bell. They departed from one another and rushed to class. For now, they would let the situation sit there. Later, when it was time for their band practice, a solution would arrive. It was what they could only think of.

Mo didn't go straight to class. When she had left her friends, she had walked to the girls washroom. She entered and walked toward the mirrors. She stood in front of a mirror and stared at her reflection. Mo frowned at the sight. The dark circles underneath her eyes were very noticeable. They also looked puffy, due to the crying she had done.

'I look disgusting.' thought Mo, frowning.

"Scott broke up with Mo yesterday." said Jules as she entered the bathroom. Her friend was right behind her. "Finally. I mean, honestly, those two were doomed from the start."

"Jules," said Carrie as she spotted Mo in front of the mirror.

Curious, Jules had looked and soon realized Mo was in the bathroom. A smirk appeared on her face. "Oops. I didn't know you were here."

With a sharp glare, Mo had turned away from the mirror. She had walked passed Jules and left the bathroom. That was a humiliating moment. Mo had walked down the hallway as the bell had went. She couldn't believe people were already talking about it. It only happened yesterday and how did Jules know?

If Jules knew, then there was a chance that Jules was telling everyone. What a great way to start the morning.

During the morning classes, Mo could hardly focus. She had a lot on her mind. She had wanted to create a plan to avoid Scott. She knew if she faced him, she would feel that aching feeling. No, she didn't want to cry today. However, the thought of band practice had struck her. Mo knew there was no way she could avoid Scott. They would have to face one another some how.

It was lunch time and Mo had exited her Chemistry classroom. She began to walk down the hallway, the Chemistry questions fresh in her mind. Lost in her thoughts, she had reached the end of the hall. She stopped when she heard familiar voices.

"Scott, there you are." It was Jules. She approached Scott, who was throwing away a piece of paper in a trash bin. "I was looking everywhere for you. We hardly talk or hang out. We need to." Jules frowned, nearly pouting.

Mo could only stand still. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe Jules was already flirting with Scott. It had only been one day!

"Oh, yeah." Scott said, as he turned to Jules. "I've been busy with.. Things."

"Still, we should reconnect." Jules smiled, warmly. Her eyes flickered past Scott and had spotted Mo. Mo stepped back, noticing a devious smile now on Jules's face.

Not wanting to hear any more of the conversation, Mo had turned around. She walked down the hallway, feeling her heart race. The aching that she feared had made it's appearance. Her heart was squeezing and she felt breathless. Desperate to be distracted, Mo had walked outside of the school. She would have went to the cafeteria to find her friends, but she knew that Scott and Jules would go there. There was no escape.

Outside, Mo had walked to the back of the school. She then sat down against the building and took a few deep breaths. She told herself everything will be alright. The thought of Jules flirting with Scott had been pushed to the back of her mind.

How could she do this? She felt weak, mentally and physically. She knew she couldn't continue believing everything will be alright. If only the break up never happened. If only Scott didn't believe the most ridiculous thing. If only this was a bad dream, because she could wake up from it and forget it. She couldn't forget this, it was real life and she could not run away.

Mo had looked straight ahead, looking at the scenery. Finally, her mind had gone blank. She could not think of anything. She wasn't relaxing, she was merely tired of thinking. A head ache developed and her temples was throbbing. Tiredly, Mo had rested her head back and her eyes looked up at the sky. The sky was blue and there were large clouds. This particular scene reminded her of the time at Olivia's. The band, excluding Scott, was comforting Olivia whom had lost Nancy. They all had laid on the grass and cloud watched.

She had released a deep sigh. She wished they were here. Were they worried about her? If only Charlie was here to keep her company. Her eyes closed shut. If she kept wishing for his company, would he arrive like yesterday? Mo tried. She listened for footsteps or whistling. Nothing. There was nothing but the sounds of nature. Charlie was most likely with their other friends, eating their lunches. He wouldn't come. He probably had no idea where Mo was.

She would have to talk to Charlie at band practice. She would ask him to walk her home, so Mo could hear his stories. She wanted to feel happy again and for some unknown reason, Charlie made her happy. She would have to wait. For now, she'll sit feeling helpless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

It was now end of the day and it was time for band practice. Lemonade Mouth had always gathered in the basement in Mrs Reznick's old band classroom. They had tried to practice in the new theater, but they felt that being in the band room was more comforting. It was where they started.

"Is Mo coming?" asked Olivia, worriedly. She was holding her microphone in a slight grip.

"She will be here." Stella was tuning up her guitar. "She will. She never misses a band practice."

Wen and Charlie had exchanged glances.

Stella sighed. "I trust her."

"What about Scott?" Charlie asked, as he looked down at his drum sticks. He then moved slightly on his stool. "What do we do about him?"

Sitting on the desk, Stella thought for a moment. Olivia was quiet, unsure what to say. "We need a band meeting. When they both get here, we need to talk about Lemonade Mouth. We'll have to figure out something. Together."

Everyone had fallen silent. No one knew what to say. Wen had ran his hand over the keys of the keyboard, pretending to be more interested in the instrument. Olivia had sat on the floor, her eyes glued to the carpet. Stella was pacing around the room, playing random notes on her guitar. While Charlie was tapping the ends of his drum sticks on the high tom.

Suddenly, the door had opened. Mo walked inside the classroom with all her things. Her friends had turned to look at her, still silent. Mo had walked toward a desk and placed her trumpet case on top of it. She then pulled her back pack off and placed it on the ground.

"What?" Mo asked, now walking to her bass which was on the stand next to the skeleton.

"Nothing." Wen shrugged. "We're just.. Silent. We love being silent."

"Right." Mo shook her head. She knew why they were silent. Not wanting to comment on Wen's statement, Mo had picked up the bass guitar and placed the strap over her shoulder. "Are we going to practice now?"

Stella frowned. "We can't. Not yet. We're still waiting for… Scott."

An awkward silence had fallen over Lemonade Mouth. Mo had bit her lower lip, a slight hurt expression on her face. Stella regretted for saying Scott's name, but she had to say it. He was part of their band. Charlie had stood up and walked over to Mo.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, softly. He had tilted his head to the right, his eyes moving over her face. Mo had looked down, not wanting to show her weakness. "Mo." Charlie frowned. "Are you okay?" He repeated the question.

"I'm fine, Charlie." Mo lied, faking a smile. "I'm just tired, that's all. Today was a long day. Nothing but homework, you know?"

Charlie didn't believe her. He could see it on her face that she was hurt. He wanted to ask more, but he could feel the stares of his friends. He had looked over his shoulder, noticing Stella looking a bit surprised and Olivia smiling. "Yeah, I know." Charlie soon said to Mo. "School is suppose to teach us lessons, not torture us."

Mo laughed slightly. Charlie smiled as she laughed.

The door had opened and Scott walked in. He didn't dare to look at Mo, but he did glare when he noticed that Charlie was standing near Mo. Stella stepped forward, hoping that Scott wouldn't say anything naïve. Olivia had stood up and Wen had straightened his posture. Everyone was awkward once again.

"Why is everyone standing so still?" Scott asked, as he dropped his bag to the floor.

"We were waiting for you." Stella said, her voice lowered.

"I was held up in Geography. Stupid Ray got me in trouble. I don't even know what his deal is anymore." muttered Scott. He had walked over to his guitar that he dropped off this morning.

Mo had chewed on her lower lip. She watched Scott as he picked up his guitar and play a few notes, to see if the sound was alright. She had opened her mouth, but no sound fell out. She closed her mouth, pressing her lips tightly together. Scott had his back to her. There was a distance between them. Mo wished that distance would go away. She wanted Scott to smile at her like he use to. She wanted him to talk to her again. She wanted so many things.

Charlie was watching Mo. He felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. The way that Mo was watching Scott reminded him that Mo had feelings for Scott. She only thought of him as a friend. The label did hurt Charlie, but he would never admit such a thing. At least he was in Mo's life. At least he was able to be there for her when she needed him. That was what he was happy about.

"Come on. Let's practice." Scott finally turned around. He had looked at everyone, waiting for someone to play a note from any of their songs. "This is band practice."

Stella rolled her eyes. "Obviously or we wouldn't be here."

Charlie had moved back to his drum set and sat on his stool. He had moved his eyes all around the room, wondering what song they were going to play. Wen had cleared his throat, wanting to ask, but couldn't find the exact words to utter. Olivia was looking lost and confused and a bit frightened. Mo, on the other hand, was staring right at Scott, wondering what was going through his head.

"Wen, start playing the keys for Determinate." Stella said deciding to take charge. She knew no one would say what song they should practice.

Nodding his head, Wen had began to press the appropriate keys. Olivia had taken a deep breath. She had closed her eyes, imagining herself on stage and began to sing:

**_Trying hard to fight these tears, I'm crazy my head with these fear.I'm so know you gotta get it out, I can't take it._**

Mo felt connected to the song. She could understand the lyrics much more than Halloween Bash. She frowned and began to strum the strings of her bass. Her eyes had flickered to Scott. He was still ignoring her. Scott was playing the guitar and he was walking around the band room, his eyes everywhere but toward Mo's area of the room.

**_That's what's being friends about.I want to cry. I can't I want to up and get isn't right. I gotta live my life._**

Releasing a heavy breath, Mo had taken a couple of steps back. She couldn't concentrate. She was messing up the chords that she knew by heart. Her mistakes were obvious. Throughout the song, Stella and Wen had looked toward Mo's direction, wondering if she was alright. Eventually, the mistakes had gotten so bad, that Stella had stopped playing which was rare - Stella hardly stopped.

"Are you okay?" Stella asked, as she shifted her gaze toward Mo.

Mo had parted her mouth and was about to release yet another lie, until Scott had looked toward her. His dark eyes narrowed slightly in concentration, his mouth falling downward into a frown. His expression hardened, as if worry had struck him. A sick feeling had taken over Mo's body. She wanted to run home and curl up on her bed and stay there forever.

"I'm fine." Mo said, breaking the silence. "I'm just tired." It was the only statement she could think of. It was overused and she knew no one would buy it.

Charlie had stood up. "You sure? If you want, I can walk you home."

Scott had made a slight irritating noise. Mo had looked toward his direction and noticed jealousy and anger on his face.

"What?" Charlie asked, noticing Scott's expression. "Aren't you worried too?"

"It's only been a day since I broke up with her," began Scott, "And already you're doing everything you can to have her." Those words hurt both Mo and Charlie.

"Have her?" repeated Charlie, as he dropped his drum sticks. He had walked around his drum set and neared Scott. His eyes narrowed into a glare. "Mo isn't property, Scott. I'm being a friend to Mo. Unlike you, who only worries about himself and what others think, I care about Mo. She's my best friend. No one can own Mo, she's a human being for god's sake."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Say whatever you want, Charlie. I know that you love her. We all do. It's always on your face whenever you see her. I bet deep down, you're glad I'm not with Mo any more."

Charlie said nothing. Mo didn't want to hear any more of the argument. Quickly, and without a word, she had placed her bass guitar down. She had picked up her back pack then ran out of the classroom. Fearing that someone would catch up with her, Mo had ran down the long hall way. She felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Her chest seemed to cave in with heavy emotion. Her thoughts were scattering. She hated this.

Outside of the school, Mo had ran across the front lawn. She could have stopped to call her Baba for a ride home, but the thought never crossed her mind. Mo had ran down a block, her back pack now on her back. She had passed pedestrians who had gotten out of her way. They had muttered rude comments, but Mo didn't care. She kept running, her eyes staring ahead. There was no stopping Mo, until she had tripped over her own feet.

A throbbing pain had shot up from her ankle. She knew it was a bad idea to run in flats; they weren't a great shoe to run in. Carefully, Mo had sat up on her knees, her right hand upon her right ankle. The pain was strong, but she was glad for the distraction. At least she wasn't thinking about Scott or how bad her day had went.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **The last chapter was a bit 'emo' huh? That's what emo means though, emotional. Mo is dealing with a lot of emotions. Don't worry. Happiness shall arrive then more drama. Aren't I mean? No, I'm a writer. Ha ha.

**Chapter Four:**

"You twisted your ankle?" asked Charlie over the phone.

Mo took a deep breath. "Yeah. The doctor said it'll heal in a couple of weeks." Mo answered, as she stretched out her leg. She then readjusted herself on her bed. "That's what I get for running so quickly." Mo paused, soon laying back on her bed. Her eyes now closing. "It can be a new song." She said jokingly.

"Oh, yeah. Olivia can start singing, 'Running in the rain, thoughts are racing; falling, oh crap, I'm falling; ow, constant pain." Charlie said, now singing. He could sing, but for this moment, Charlie had manipulated his voice to sound scratchy.

Mo laughed. "Wow, really? Constant pain? Charlie, you should get a reward."

"I know. I'm so gifted." Charlie chuckled. He was sitting in his garage, staring outside. It was raining and Charlie was admiring the scenery. The garage door was completely opened and the fresh air was hitting him.

"So, what happened after I left?" Mo had to ask. She wanted to know.

Charlie was silent.

"Charlie?"

"Well, I felt bad that you left." Charlie had stood up from the floor. Pressing the phone harder against his ear, he had sighed at the memory. "Scott was still angry. He was saying the most random crap. Stella had slapped him and told him to smarten up. She threatened to kick his ass, apparently she promised you?" Charlie paused. "Olivia got upset, because she didn't like all the yelling. She had left the band room and Wen went after her. I heard Olivia was crying. I guess all of us fighting and you being upset really caused an effect on her."

Mo frowned. Feeling guilty, Mo had placed her free hand over her forehead.

"Scott said nothing more, but I told him that he should apologize to you. I told him he has to. He made you cry." Charlie had walked toward the garage door and looked outside, watching the rain fall. "Are you still alive?"

"Yeah, why?" Mo asked, taken back by the question.

"Just checking. I didn't hear you throw in a snappy comment."

Mo gasped. She had nearly kicked off the ice pack on her ankle. "What do you mean by 'snappy' comment?"

Charlie laughed. "I'm just joking. I wanted to see if you were paying attention." His laughter soon faded. "You were silent. I wasn't sure how to get you talk."

"So you thought offending me would work?" Mo huffed. "Well it worked." She heard him snort. "Dork."

There was a moment of silence.

Mo had turned on her side slightly, though she couldn't move that much. Her ankle was still bothering her. She had looked toward her window, watching the rain hit the window sill. She held the phone against her ear. Charlie was now sitting right beside the door, staring outside. There was a puddle forming on the grass, full of rain water. He was watching the rain drops fall on the puddle.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, Mo?"

Mo wanted to ask if Scott was telling the truth. About Charlie being in love with her. "Is Olivia okay?" She couldn't ask. She had become a coward within a second. She had told herself Charlie only thought of her as a friend. He did have a girlfriend named Victoria, but their relationship hadn't lasted very long. Yet, Mo was fully aware of the other girls who wanted Charlie's attention.

"She's fine now." Charlie answered. "I was texting Wen earlier. He said that Olivia just needed some time to herself."

"Oh, I see." Mo bit her lower lip.

"Charles, can you help me with dinner?" asked Charlie's mother. She had stepped to the edge of the step and looked toward Charlie. She didn't wait for his answer and re-entered their home.

Charlie sighed. "Sorry, Mo. I have to help with dinner. Take it easy okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Have fun with dinner." Mo smiled.

"Wait, does your dad always drive you to school tomorrow?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, damn." Charlie had waited a moment before continuing. "I was going to show up at your house to help you to school. Carry your books and stuff."

Mo couldn't help but grin. "You would do that, Charlie? You would become my slave?" She said in a teasing tone.

Charlie laughed. "No, not a slave." He shook his head. "I can meet you at the school. I'll be at the front, waiting for you. I know it'll be hard to move around in crutches. I broke my leg once."

"Thanks, Charlie. That sounds nice." Mo had sat up slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night. Sweet dreams."

Their conversation had ended. Mo had turned off the cordless phone and set it on her night stand. She laid back onto her bed, now staring at her window. Charlie was such a good friend. She knew she would be lost without him.

Tomorrow would be interesting. Would Scott apologize to her or ignore her? She wouldn't care about that now, she'll do that tomorrow. For now, she'll text Olivia and apologize for her behaviour. Mo didn't mean to affect Olivia too.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mo's mother had readjusted the wrap around Mo's ankle before she was allowed to leave. Once that was done, Mo had picked up her back pack and placed it on her back. She then picked up her crutches and began to walk out, carefully.<p>

"Bye, mom." Mo said then heard her mother bid her a good day. Good day, right.

Her Baba had driver her to school. Along the way, he told Mo about the store's business. He had began talking to her about a new song he heard on the radio. Mo smiled and listened to the description.

At school, her Baba had stopped the car near the front. Mo was surprised. Charlie was standing by the curb, patiently. He was waiting for Mo to get out of the car and he waved at her Baba.

"Good morning Mo and Mr Banjaree." greeted Charlie, once Mo had opened the car door.

"Yes, good morning to you too, Charlie." her Baba said, confused.

"Charlie, I didn't expect you to really be here." Mo said, as she picked up her bag.

Charlie had instantly grabbed her back pack. "I told you I would be. I want to help you."

Mo smiled warmly. "You're such a dork.." She mused. Mo then picked up her crutches and had gotten out. Charlie had appeared jumpy while Mo made the transition from being in the car to getting out. "I'm okay. I'm not going to fall into a black hole." She said sarcastically.

"Whatever happened to, 'thank you' Charlie? Oh, I guess that got bumped off the table and has been replaced by sarcasm." Charlie smirked. He then looked toward her Baba and nodded his head. "Have a good day, Mr Banjaree. Don't worry, I'll be helping Mo around the school."

"To destruction." joked Mo. Noticing her Baba's expression, Mo shook her head. "I'm only joking, Baba. I'll see you after school."

Mo had began to walk toward the school entrance. She had never realized walking with crutches was rather tough. Going up the stairs was a bit tricky, since she felt rather weightless and the fear of falling back kept creeping into her mind. However, Charlie stayed by her side and guided her up.

Inside the school, Mo had told Charlie her first class. "It's History and you don't have to hold my bag."

Charlie shrugged. "I know, but I want to." He had made sure no one would walk in Mo's way.

Down the hallway, Mo had noticed Olivia and Wen talking. They were both standing near Wen's locker, looking at a notebook. Mo stopped and nudged Charlie. "Did something happen between those two yesterday?"

"No." Charlie said, dumbfound. He obviously didn't understand what Mo meant.

Shaking her head, Mo had continued to make her way down the hall. Charlie quickly followed. Just as they were passing, Wen and Olivia had finally looked up from the notebook. Mo had smiled widely at Olivia and winked. Olivia had looked down, her cheeks flushing with color. "Have fun you two." Mo said, cheekily. This made Olivia burn more with embarrassment.

"Thanks." Wen said, waving. He, too, didn't understand.

At History, Charlie had walked into the classroom after Mo. She had told him where she usually sits, which is at the back. Charlie nodded and walked with her to the back of the classroom. At the end of the third row, Charlie had pulled out the chair and allowed Mo to sit down. Once sitting, Mo had placed her crutches behind her chair. Charlie had set her back pack down.

"Thanks, Charlie." Mo said with a large grin.

"No problem." Charlie had sat down in the seat next to Mo's. "You seem better than yesterday."

Mo nodded, the smile seeming to threaten to fade. She did feel a bit better, but that could be because she was with Charlie. She did act a bit goofy earlier in the car. Mo knew she would have to explain to her Baba that she was merely joking.

"It's thanks to you. If I hadn't called you, I wouldn't have been calm." Mo had shrugged and looked down at her desk.

"You seemed calm on the phone." Charlie looked confused. "When you called, you already seemed calm."

Mo said nothing. When she had called Charlie, she felt like her world was falling apart. It was after her mother had placed the ice pack on her ankle, and long after the doctor had left. She was stressing out and felt nothing would return. Her imagination had intertwined with her problems, which caused her to call Charlie. So he wouldn't worry, Mo had pretended to be calm during the first three minutes of their conversation.

"Anyway, shouldn't you go to class? The bell should be ringing any second." Mo had changed the subject.

"I suppose." Charlie frowned. He stood up. "I have PE this morning and I think we're playing dodge ball today."

Mo smiled. "At least you have PE with Wen. You can use him as a human shield."

Charlie laughed. "Hey, yeah! That can work." He then walked down the desks and toward the door. "I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Good luck, Charlie." Mo gave an encouraging smile. She then picked up her back pack and opened it. She didn't hear Charlie leave, but he did. The room was so silent. She was all by herself. When the bell would ring, the other students would arrive and so would the teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Short chapter. Sorry. x)


End file.
